Electronic locks have gained increasing acceptance and widespread use in residential and commercial markets. These locksets control ingress through doors in a building by requiring certain electronic credentials. For example, these locksets typically include a control circuit that determines whether to unlock the lockset based on credentials provided by the user, such as using a keypad, etc., without requiring a mechanical key.
In some cases, electronic locks can be configured to communicate wirelessly with other devices, such as part of a security system. For example, it is known to remotely control (i.e., lock/unlock) an electronic lock using a wireless device, such as a mobile phone. However, the capabilities of electronic locks to communicate with other electronic devices are generally limited to status information and control of the lock. Therefore, there is a need for a novel electronic lock that allows remote monitoring not limited to lock status/control information.